User blog:Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian/Odd Senses review: I'm gonna Shoryuken a roadkill skunk while listening to avantgarde metal! No wait! That's what Guile's theme is for!
Hey there! For all those keeping it metal, this is the fine and almighty Ouroburos, as always! Now I feel that another review is going to be in order. Today, I'm reviewing the New York-based avantgarde metal band PsyOpus's third album, Odd Senses. Ladies and gentleman, stay quiet or I'll rip your fucking face off! Literally. I'll do this, but I have no idea when that'll be. So in hindsight, as I said earlier, Psyopus is an avantgarde metal band. Before you ask me "What in the shit is avantgarde metal??", let me say this right now: this is metal as if you were on a suprisingly well-played meth trip and had very trained ears. Most avantgarde metal bands have a tendency to not get as much attention, but when it does happen, I would expect people to hear more. For instance, Sigh, Polkadot Cadaver, and The Number 12 Looks Like You are good examples to give out. However, a BAD example would definitely be Iwrestledabearonce, in my honest opinion (I'm sorry, but these guys sound like they're giving hordes of zombie cows too much regurgitated milk as the cows, themselves, are vomiting through their anusholes. HOW DOES THAT HAPPEN?!?!) So all and all, avantgarde metal outfits you'll be hearing (save for IWABO) are quite an exploration, to the point where you'll be begging for more. I can guarantee any of you that! Now for some band history: Psyopus has mainly been around since the year of 2002 and have released up to three studio albums (one of them I'm reviewing now), an instrumental demo, and four music videos. Most of the fanbase has been made up specifically for the sake of Christopher "Arp" Arpmandude, the lead guitarist of this band. Most say he's rather... The mastermind, if you will. In fact, most of his talents were first brought up sometime around the same year Psyopus even formed. He had this to say whenever he learned to play guitar: "I learned to play guitar in my bedroom. I got my first guitar in eighth grade. I bought Metallica tablature books, Megadeth books, guitar magazines, didn't do homework and just played all night." And now we know where this band got their recognition. It's too bad Arp couldn't have that much education outside of playing music. I mean, he said he never did homework! NOT a problem, folks, but this sorta shows that Arpmandude nearly had no life at the time. He learned this now, didn't he? {laughs} Hell, I shouldn't insult a genius. Now with Odd Senses, which was released February 17, 2009 through Metal Blade Records, Psyopus has to be ON THEIR GAME with this record: Brian Woodruff (who I once mistook as a relative to Hawthorne Heights frontman JT Woodruff, but fuck that!) on vocals, Chris Arp on lead guitar, Jason Bauers as the drummer, and Michael Horn (before he departed) as the bassist. Unlike with Our Puzzling Encounters Considered and Ideas of Reference, Odd Senses looked to be going into more of a "grindcore" territory, but maybe it's not delivering much of that, either. {shrugs} Anyhoo, I think most of the songs on this album are just really chaotic and rather saucy to listen to. My one gripe with this album is Woodruff's vocals: it's more of a minor complaint, but I'm bringing it up anyway even if you guys like it or not. I think Brian tried too hard at parts to be Adam "King Auggie" Frappolli, the previous vocalist of Psyopus. In other words, the bass, drums, and additional percussion come in handy A LOT. And let's not forget Mr. Arp for his performance, as well! Like with the previous two records, Odd Senses also continues the "Imogen's Puzzle" story, in which the song "Imogen's Puzzle Pt. 3" is in use this time. It's very similar to Part 1 from the debut album, but it's reversed now. Now personally, I think my favorite of the trilogy is Part 2 from OPEC, but Part 3 does a very good job as well... But giving it too much credit is a bit unnecessary as it's simply the first part with a backmasking treatment. Also, it has been said various times that all these tracks in general were meant to play together, and if you hear it like it is, then... WOWZERS!!! After the review, I promise to post either a link to this or you can see a video below. The lyrical themes for the tracks are very thought-out, too! "The Burning Halo" is a track on Odd Senses which touches on exorcism, which is extremely obvious if you hear the introduction for this song. ".44" refers to Son of Sam, as there are a portion of words that say just this. "X and Y" is a song describing all about sex change, and also one of my favorites on the album. Which also reminds me: Is X supposed to be the male?! Is Y supposed to be female?! I guess someone smarter than I can speak in the "Comments" section. Overall, is Odd Senses a must-buy album? Definitely a yes, on my part. Most of the songs, as well as each of their own structures (especially the 9:15 opus, "A Murder to Child") are incredibly catchy and could be considered "weed-taking"... In a good way. While not nearly as memorable as Our Puzzling Encounters Considered, this CD is still worth almost your every penny. I'm giving 'er a 9.0/10! I'm Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian, telling you to keep it metal as the Elder Gods have told me! P.S. New Beavis and Butt-head returning at 10 P.M. on MTV, now the only watchable show on the network. Hope your nostalgia glasses shine bright tonight! thumb|300px|right|I promised to find a "layered" version, but sorry. Guess you're gonna have to punch me hard in the dick with gauntlets, then. But here's Imogen's Puzzle in all its glory, anyhow! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Bands From North America Category:Avant-garde metal